


let me show you the great big blue

by miss_universe



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, Sad with a Happy Ending, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_universe/pseuds/miss_universe
Summary: She made another sound of shock when she realized she was mistaken, for he was not a man at all. Instead of legs, sunlight glinted off of green, shimmering scales.Writer's Month 2019 Prompt: Day Eight - Colors





	let me show you the great big blue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Writer's Month 2019.  
Day eight: Colors

Brienne swirled her fingers in the sea, laying on one of the smooth rocks nearby the beach. The warm summer breeze ruffled though her blond hair, whipping it into her face. She blew out an irritated breath and tucked it behind her ear, turning back to stare at the blue waters once more. The rock had soaked up just enough sun that even in a light shirt and breeches she was warm.   
  
Her fingers traced invisible patterns on the water, making ripples appear where she disturbed the tranquility of the waves. The seas were unusually peaceful that day.    
  
Galladon had drowned here. He had been only eight-and-ten, young enough to think he was invincible. He had been on the very rock she was currently laying on, playing until a storm had appeared. He didn’t return. No one ever found his body. Her father was left with her, too womanly to be his son and too manly to be his daughter. He would let her get away with murder, but he never really interacted with her. But she knew he loved her.    
  
That didn’t stop it from hurting when she overheard him talking about potential heirs to adopt. 

  
  
After hearing that he was planning to marry a younger, widowed noblewoman with two sons, she had quietly slipped out of Evenfall Hall and escaped to the one place that always calmed her down. Some might’ve called it morbid that she had such a fascination with this place, but she had kept her secret place close to her heart so no tongues would wag.    
  
He had been gone for two years now. Tarth was a mass of swirling gray without him. Colors seemed duller, foods tasted like nothing, smiles seemed fake. It seemed like he had taken her life as well as his own on that stormy night. She had given up sword fighting at her fathers request. He thought it was too dangerous for his only living child. That was the one thing that had sparked any interest inside of her. That, and her secret place.    
  
A nibble on her fingers tore her from her weary thoughts, and she ducked her head to peer into the water to see which fish it was. Was it the smaller yellow one? Was it the slim pinkish red one? Or was it her favorite, the shimmering purple one that was as long as her arm? 

  
  
She cried out in shock once she saw. It was none of them, instead it was a man with golden hair, grinning at her with razor sharp teeth.    
  
“What-“ She exclaimed as she reared back, watching as the man swam up so his head breached the surface of the water. His golden hair shined in the sunlight, and his green eyes were soul-piercing as he watched her with that sharp grin.    
  
She made another sound of shock when she realized she was mistaken, for he was not a man at all. Instead of legs, sunlight glinted off of green, shimmering scales.   
  
“Brienne.” The creature said, it’s accent so thick it was difficult to understand. She stared in wonder at him until his words registered.    
  
“How do you know my name?” She asked, blue eyes wide with apprehension. She had not once said her own name. In fact, she rarely talked when she was at her special place, content to listen to the waves crashing along the rocks.    
  
“Brother.” The man crooned, swimming closer to her. She stayed put, lifting her chin stubbornly. If the creature wanted to intimidate her with his teeth, she would not let it. His grin got wider.    
  
“Brother?” She asked. “My brother? Galladon?” Her voice cracked on his name. 

  
  
He nodded. “One of us.” His hand came up from the water and reached towards her, webbing in between his fingers. Brienne jolted at his reply, looking at his offered hand. She licked her lips nervously.    
  
“Do you mean to tell me...my brother is a mermaid? He...turned into one?”    
  
The man nodded, expression pleased that she was understanding him. “Cersei claimed him. Loved. He joined us. Will you?”    
  
Brienne let out a breath, mind whirling. According to this mermaid, her brother had fallen in love with one of them, loved her enough that he gave up everything for her. Without letting anyone know. Tears pricked at her eyes. He had let her think he was dead.    
  
Seeing her sadness, the mermaid crooned softly, bringing up his hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks. “Don’t cry, Brienne-blue.” His voice was smooth, and his words seemed to become more understandable the longer she talked to him. He hummed as he cradled her face in his hands, the webbing delicately brushing her cheeks.    
  
“Why now?” She asked through the sobs she tried to unsuccessfully stifle. “Why didn’t he ask me to join him earlier? I would’ve. I loved him more than anyone else in the world. I would’ve followed him anywhere. Why isn’t he here?” As she continued asking questions, her voice got lower and lower until she was whispering, shaking with her intense emotions. 

  
  
“You need to be claimed to become one of us.” The mermaid said softly. “Turned cannot go near the shore.”    
  
“Then why are you here?” She snapped, her heartbeat speeding up.    
  
“Blue-Brienne, you are claimed. Join us.” The man said, lifting himself up and pressing a kiss on her forehead. “I’ve watched you, wanted you. Now I will claim you, if you are willing. Join me. Join your brother. Land is no place for you. Your heart cries. Let the seas heal you.”   
  
She listened to him, captivated by his words. It was true. Land was no place for her. She couldn’t be a lady. She couldn’t be her fathers heir. She couldn’t be a knight. She didn’t belong there. Her father was getting the children he always wanted, making a new family, and Galladon was underneath the sea.    
  
How many stories had she read about a handsome stranger saving a woman from suffering? How many dreams had she had about being swept away into an adventure with a man that wanted her?   
  
No - this was crazy. She shook her head in an effort to regain some sense. “I don’t even know your name.” She said. 

  
  
“Jaime.” He whispered against his forehead. “My name is Jaime. Blue-Brienne, come with me. Let me show you the colors of the sea. Let me show you what is it to be loved. Let me show you what it is to be _free_. Let me reunite you with your family.”   
  
After he finished speaking, there was silence. The birds stopped their cries, the waves crashed soundlessly against the shore. The only thing she could hear was her heart, whispering, _yes, yes, yes!_   
  
Because when she looked into Jaime’s green eyes, she heard his own heart, crying out for her.    
  
He slowly let his hands drop from her cheeks, then offered her his palm. He cocked his head, an unspoken question. She knew, somehow, that this was the last time he would offer.   
  
She took his hand.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is the weirdest thing i've written. i had a completely different idea for this prompt, but somehow this fic came out instead. 
> 
> please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed this...whatever this is.


End file.
